


A Week Before Forgotten

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Magic School, Treasure Hunting, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Come on. It's our last year here. Don't you want to sneak out of dorm one last time, and get up to mischief?”“No.” Sebastian says, “I want to sleep.”





	A Week Before Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theianitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/gifts).



> Hello theia! You probably realised I was writing your fic :P I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Hello everyone else! Please enjoy this magical Sebson.

Jenson jumps onto Sebastian's bed in the middle of the night, and lands squarely on Sebastian's knee. Sebastian gives a squawk of displeasure, shoving Jenson off onto the floor, and then sits upright. His curls are all over the place, and Jenson grins up at him from where he's laying on the rug.

“Good morning.” He says cheerfully.

“It's dark.” Sebastian replies, and rubs his eyes. He reaches onto the bedside table, grabbing hold of his wand, and illuminates the small space. “Why are you dressed?”

“For important reasons.” Jenson replies, and Sebastian pouts, clearly confused. Jenson loves Sebastian when he's just woken up, he's all fluffy.

“But why?” Sebastian asks, peering at Jenson. “You've even got that stupid necklace on.”

“Don't insult my necklace.” Jenson's hands fly to it automatically, rubbing the gold chain. On the end of it is a gold button, and a pair of cufflinks that came from his father's collection.

Sebastian is slowly awakening to the fact that it isn't actually time to get up. He's looking about at all the sleeping boys in his dorm, and then back at Jenson.

“Christ Jenson, what time is it?”

“It's 1 in the morning.” Jenson says, climbing to his feet, and pulling his wand from his back pocket. “And we're going on an adventure.”

Sebastian pulls the covers on his bed up to his chin. “I don't want to go on an adventure.” He says, “I want to sleep.”

“Boring.” Jenson says, and holds out his hand. “Come on. It's our last year here. Don't you want to sneak out of dorm one last time, and get up to mischief?”

“No.” Sebastian says, “I want to sleep.”

“Please.” Jenson says. “I might not see you after we leave. I want to collect all the memories.”

Sebastian studies Jenson's hand for a second, and then takes hold of it. “I hate you.” He says, and Jenson pull him out of bed.

“I know you do.” Jenson says, and someone from the other bed stirs.

“You're waking everyone up.” Sebastian hisses, “You're getting us into trouble before we've even started.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Marcus says from the bed across from Sebastian, and lobs a pillow at Jenson's head. Jenson ducks, and it hits Sebastian instead. Sebastian makes a little 'oof' noise, and throws it back.

“Stop throwing stuff.” He whispers loudly, “You dick.”

“Go fuck yourself.” Is Marcus' sleepy reply, and Jenson grins. It's going to be a great night.

*

“So, where are we going on this amazing adventure?” Sebastian whispers, as they walk along the corridor.

Sebastian had insisted on not wandering around in his pyjamas, and Jenson didn't want to wait for Sebastian to put clothes on, so Sebastian is in his room-mate's dressing gown. It comes down to the floor, trailing along behind them, and it makes Sebastian look about 12.

“Into the forest.” Jenson replies.

Sebastian stops dead in the corridor, Jenson almost bumping into him. “Fuck off.” He says loudly, and a suit of armour shushes them. “No. Absolutely not.”

“Come on!” Jenson says, “The forest isn't scary.”

“I'm not letting you drag me in there.” Sebastian says, folding his arms across his chest. “It's dangerous.”

“No it isn't.” Jenson pulls the map from the pocket of his jacket. He stole the jacket from Lewis that morning, and it fits rather well. Jenson thinks he looks dashing. “I have a map.”

“You think of everything.” Sebastian says snidely.

“You bet I did.” Jenson says, and waves his wand. The tiny picnic basket flies out of his other pocket, and Sebastian stares at it.

“It's the size of a dolls house item.” Sebastian says.

“Whoops.” Jenson says, and waves his wand again. The picnic basket expands rapidly, until it's the right size again. “Here we go.”

“You're such a twat.” Sebastian says, but takes the picnic basket anyway.

“Knew I could woo you with food.” Jenson says, and turns the corner of the corridor, “I know exactly how to-”

“Out of bed then?”

The two of them jump. Kimi and Nico are sitting up on the windowsill, watching them with identical cat like grins. They've got a flask next to them, and a plate of blackberry tarts.

“You're out of bed too!” Sebastian says, and Kimi shakes his head.

“We're on head boy duty. Keeping an eye on any students who go wandering in the night.”

“Ring any bells?” Nico asks, and Jenson grins.

“Come on Nico. We're not doing anything bad per say. We're just going for a walk.”

“In the middle of the night?” Nico asks, raising one eyebrow. “How daring of you.”

“You know me.” Jenson says, and flexes. “Give us a tart will you?”

“Fuck off.” Kimi replies, and hands him one anyway, “Is that Lewis' jacket?”

“Might be.” Jenson replies.

“Get it really muddy and disgusting for me won't you?” Nico asks, and Jenson nods.

“I will make it my solemn duty.” He replies, and Nico laughs.

“Good. You're free to go.”

“Great!” Jenson says, and splits the tart in half, giving the left part to Sebastian. “Onward, my noble friend.”

“You're awful.” Sebastian says, and shoves the tart into his mouth. Kimi pats them both on the head as they walk past.

*

“So, are we just having a jolly old picnic?” Sebastian asks, as they make their way to the entrance of the forest. “Ginger beer, and all that?”

“Your English accent is pathetic.” Jenson tells him cheerfully, and pulls out the map to study it more closely. “And no.”

“No what?” Sebastian asks, shivering. It's a summer night, but the nearest you get to the forest, the colder it gets.

“No we're not just having a picnic.” Jenson replies. “We're going hunting for treasure.”

There's a pause.

“Fucking no.” Sebastian says, and physically moves away from Jenson. “No. It's not real, why are you so obsessed with it?!”

Prost's treasure is one of the school's, no, the world's most interesting mysteries. Nobody knows exactly what the treasure is, only that it was secretive enough that Prost buried it somewhere, and didn't tell anyone. Most people are convinced that the treasure is buried in the forest, and Jenson's been obsessed with the legend since his father told him the story when he was a little boy.

“One last try!” Jenson begs, “Please! One last search for the treasure, and then that's it.”

“Why do you need me to help you?” Sebastian snaps.

“Because you're my best friend.” Jenson says, “I need you.”

Sebastian stares at him for a moment, and then folds his arms. “I hate you.” He says.

Jenson grins, and opens up the map. “So here are all the places that have already been searched.” He says, pointing at the large crosses scribbled all over the map. “So we're going to do a loop into the forest, and see what we can find.”

“We're not going to find anything.” Sebastian says, and wraps his dressing gown further around himself.

“But you're still coming with me?” Jenson asks, and Sebastian nods.

“Of course.” He says, and they start walking.

*

“Right,” Jenson says, about fifteen minutes into their walk. “Apparently there have been interesting energies here.”

“I'm sensing an interesting energy coming from me.” Sebastian mumbles, “It's called boredom.”

“Piss off.” Jenson says, and pulls out his wand. “Okay. How do we do this?”

“Try a searching spell.” Sebastian suggests, taking his wand out as well. “Or just yell very loudly for treasure.”

“TREASURE!” Jenson yells, and Sebastian jumps.

“It's the middle of the night!” Sebastian exclaims, “Shut up! I am not being fucking expelled before I get my exam results.”

“You goody two shoes.” Jenson mutters, and waves his wand. “Come on. Come to Papa.”

The ground splits open, creaking in pain, and Jenson feels his heart leap up into his mouth. For a second he thinks they've actually done it, first try, they've found Prost's treasure. He actually can't fucking believe it.

And then the rabbit's skeleton manoeuvrers itself out of the ground, and displays itself in the air, spinning around gently.

“Ah.” Jenson says.

“You've found Peter Rabbit.” Sebastian says, “RIP in peace.”

Jenson looks at him, pouting. “Don't talk about Peter Rabbit like that.” He says. “You're horrible.”

“I know.” Sebastian says, and flicks his wand so that the rabbit skeleton returns to the ground. “Goodnight bunny.”

“Night night bugs bunny.” Jenson says morosely, crossing the spot off on the map, and Sebastian actually giggles.

“Poor poor watership down.”

“That isn't the name of the rabbit, idiot.” Jenson says, covering up the soil. “It's the name of the place.”

“Oh I'm sorry I don't know the name of all the rabbits in the world.” Sebastian complains, starting to walk off.

Jenson drops into step with him. “Well you should.” He teases, and Sebastian rolls his eyes.

They walk in silence for a while, before Sebastian breaks it.

“So,” Sebastian says, “One more week, and then we're done. Forever.”

“Like you're not coming back to give assemblies about how well you've done in life.” Jenson says, and nudges him. “Schumacher adores you, you're his favourite student ever.”

“Shut up.” Sebastian says, but he's blushing. “You're Dennis' favourite student.”

“Nah, he just likes me because I get good grades in his class. I bump up his average.” Jenson shrugs.

“Well DC likes you.” Sebastian says, “You can't doubt that.”

“He just fancies me.” Jenson says, and Sebastian laughs.

“Most people fancy you.” He says. Jenson looks at him, and nudges him.

“Even you?” He asks cheekily, and Sebastian rolls his eyes.

“No.” He says firmly, and starts walking a little faster.

“Sebastian.” Jenson says, laughing, “Hey, wait up!”

He starts jogging after Sebastian, almost tripping on a tree root as he tries to catch up with him. Sebastian disappears around a tree, and Jenson ends up breaking into a short run so that he doesn't lose him in the darkness.

Jenson runs straight into the back of Sebastian, bouncing off him. He's about to open his mouth to make a joke about it, when there's the noise of two people shouting in embarrassment.

Sebastian waves his wand, and the section of the forest they're in illuminates. Jenson squints at the sudden brightness, and then peers at the other people.

Ah.

“Hello Webber.” Jenson says, a grin spreading across his face. “Alonso.”

Mark swiftly removes his hand from wherever it was on Fernando's person, and glares at Jenson. “Fuck off Pommie prick.” He says eloquently.

“Why are you two here?” Fernando asks suspiciously, looking from Sebastian to Jenson, to Sebastian again.

“I'm being dragged out treasure hunting.” Sebastian says, his cheeks vaguely pink.

“Prost's treasure!” Jenson announces, and waves the map. “We're going searching.”

“Mate, that doesn't exist.” Mark says, and Jenson waves the map more thoroughly.

“Well I'm not sharing my riches with you then when we find it.” He says. “So shove that up your arse.”

“Already got it covered.” Mark says lazily, and Fernando makes an awful noise, almost like a dying cat.

There's an awful moment of understanding, and then Sebastian grabs hold of Jenson's arm.

“Come on!” He says loudly, “Got to get there before anyone else does!”

“Woo!” Jenson says, and lets himself be dragged away. “Bye Mark! Bye Fernando!”

“Get fucked.” Mark says cheerfully, waving. Jenson gives him a salute before the two of them disappear into the darkness.

“I'm mentally scarred.” Sebastian says when they're out of earshot. “I think I might have brain damage.”

“I'll kiss it better.” Jenson jokes, and Sebastian shoves him, hard. “Hey!”

“Fuck off.” Sebastian says, and then looks about. “Where are we on the map?”

“Um.” Jenson says, studying it. “About there-ish.”

He points to a dark spot on the map. Nobody else seems to have been here before, there aren't any markings, or small crosses where people have searched. A good spot to dig then.

“So in the middle of fucking nowhere?” Sebastian is peering over his shoulder, “Great.”

“Where is your sense of adventure Vettel?” Jenson chastises. “Shall I do the honour of digging, or should you?”

“You can, I want no part in this.” Sebastian reaches into the picnic basket and pulls out a sausage roll. He takes a large bite out of it, and swallows.

“You have pastry on your nose.” Jenson tells him, and then waves his wand. “Go go, treasure!”

“That isn't the right spell-” Sebastian starts, brushing his nose, and then the ground splits open with an almighty roar.

Jenson and Sebastian jump backwards, just as a large, formless creature comes crawling out of the open hole. It's completely inky black, and it howls at them, and makes a swipe at Sebastian's ankle with it's left arm.

“Hey!” Jenson yells, before it can bite Sebastian's ankle as well. “Fuck off!”

The monster looks at Jenson, and roars, spraying spit at them both.

“Run!” Jenson yells, grabbing hold of Sebastian's arm, and they race for their lives, jumping over tree roots and fallen branches. The monster thunders after them, sounding like a thousand galloping horses chasing after them.

“I am not dying because of you!” Sebastian yells, but Jenson doesn't listen, pulling them faster and faster into the forest until-

They skid to a halt on top of the cliffs edge. It's a sharp drop directly into the lake below, with rocks underneath to break their fall, and their bones.

“No.” Sebastian says, when he sees Jenson looking downwards. “We can't jump, we'll die.”

“We might have to risk it.” Jenson says, when he hears a roar.

They both turn to see the monster come shrieking towards them. Sebastian takes a step back, and the ground starts to crumble beneath him. Jenson grabs hold of him arm again, pulling him flush against him, and he can feel Sebastian's pulse underneath his fingers.

The monster reaches out as it gets near them, and Jenson shuts his eyes, because he doesn't know what else to do. He feels the monster's fingers grab hold of the chain from his neck, pulling hard, and there's a noise of the chain breaking in two.

Jenson snaps his eyes open in anger because no, this thing is not allowed to take his father's chain. He watches in horror as the monster slips on the incline of the cliff, its legs stumbling about beneath it, and then bowls over the cliff.

“Hey!” Jenson yells, racing forward, and peering over the edge. The monster is on the rocks below, bellowing in pain, and the chain is hanging on a small ledge, just a little bit under the cliff edge.

There's a rumble underneath Jenson's feet as the earth begins to give way. There is a reason, after all, why the students are not allowed to come up here.

Jenson drops to his stomach, not giving a fuck, and tries to grab the chain from here. It's wildly out of his reach, and he moves himself forward, trying to clutch at it.

“Jenson!” Sebastian yells, “Come away, it's not worth it!”

“That was my Dad's!” Jenson screams, still trying to grab at it. “I can't lose it.”

“He'll buy you another one!” Sebastian's hands are on Jenson's ankles, trying to pull him backwards.

“He's _dead_.” Jenson chokes out, “He can't.”

And then Sebastian's hands are suddenly off him, and Jenson is crying harder than he ever knew he could, and then Sebastian is running forward, like a god damn Olympian, and fucking throws himself to the ground, ahead of Jenson.

He leans forward, almost going upside down and off over the cliff, and grabs hold of the necklace, keeping it tight his palm. He then scrabbles upwards, face completely red, and then jumps to his feet. Jenson stares up at him in shock, unable to move, and Sebastian grabs hold of his arms and forcibly drags him a safe distance away.

They watch in silence as the ground where they were lying collapses, and falls into the lake below. They hear the splat of the rocks falling on top of the monster, and the roaring falls silent.

“This is all your fault.” Sebastian says, but Jenson is already throwing his arms around him. Sebastian responds in kind, the both of them clinging to each other like small children again.

“You could have died.” Jenson mumbles, getting snot all over Sebastian's borrowed dressing gown.

“It was for you.” Sebastian says simply, and Jenson wants to punch him and also never let go of him.

They sit there, hugging in silence, for a couple more minutes before Sebastian speaks again.

“Why didn't you tell me your Dad had died?” He asks quietly.

“I didn't want anything to change between us.” Jenson mumbles, “I didn't want you to treat me differently.”

“You fucking idiot.” Sebastian says, and hugs him tighter. “I wouldn't have, you know I wouldn't have.”

“You can never be too sure.” Jenson tries to joke, and this time Sebastian prods him in the ribs.

“Stop it.” He says, and he's about to say something else, when heavy footsteps come towards them.

They both pull apart, gazing up at the figure in the darkness. There's a moment when Jenson balls up his fists, ready to fight, and then the person lights their wand, showing their face.

“Hello Schumacher, sir!” Sebastian says, slightly squeaky. “We-”

“Been searching for treasure have you?” Schumacher asks, wryly. “Raikkonen and Rosberg told me.”

“Traitors.” Jenson mutters.

“We found a monster.” Sebastian blurts out, “It tried to hurt us, it's on the rocks below!”

Schumacher raises his eyebrows politely, and then peers over the edge of the cliff. The shock is displayed on his face.

“Ah.” He says, “So you did. I haven't seen one of Prost's demons for years.”

“Wait.” Jenson interrupts. “That was one of Prost's demons. That he used to guard the treasure?!”

Schumacher nods, but only slightly.

“So we did it!” Jenson says, climbing to his feet excitedly. “We found the treasure!”

“So it seems.” Schumacher says, and then gazes at the two boys. “I don't suppose you could lead me back to where you found it, could you?”

“Only if we get full shares in whatever it is.” Sebastian says, and Jenson grins.

“Yeah, we want full credit.” He says, and Schumacher sighs.

“Fine.” He says eventually, and casts a brighter light. “Lead the way Button, Vettel.”

Jenson takes them back through the forest to where they split open the earth, Sebastian's hand in his all the while. Schumacher had raised his eyebrows when Jenson had first taken hold of Sebastian's hand, but Sebastian hadn't seemed to have minded.

The hole where the monster erupted from is dark and gaping, like a pathway into the abyss. The three of them peer into it, and Jenson expects to see gold, or jewels, or at least money. Instead, all he can see is a twig.

“Is this it?” He asks, and Schumacher laughs.

“Oh Prost.” He says fondly, and waves his want in the air. The twig floats up towards them, and Jenson can see now that it's a wand.

“Whose is it?” Sebastian asks, staring at it.

“Senna's.” Schumacher says, inspecting the wand from all angles. “Or at least, it was Senna's. It was his first wand when he came to this school.”

“Before you were headmaster?” Jenson asks.

Schumacher nods. “I know that feels like hundreds of years ago Button.” He peers at the wand. “Senna gave Prost the wand when he acquired a new one. Prost must have kept it all those years, a token of their first friendship. And perhaps, relationship.”

“So Prost's treasure is just a love token?” Jenson asks slowly.

“Yes.” Schumacher says, and then ruffles Jenson's hair. “I'm sorry if you were expecting something more impressive.”

“Love is very impressive.” Sebastian says, and Jenson squeezes his hand. Sebastian blushes again.

“I suppose I should report this.” Schumacher says, and then looks at the two of them. “Or would you two mind if we put it back into the earth again, in it's final resting place?”

Sebastian looks at Jenson. Jenson looks at Sebastian.

“I think that would be okay.” Jenson says.

“I think it's right.” Sebastian adds.

Schumacher smiles, and sends the wand back down into the earth. The soil and dirt start to spill back into the hole, like sand at the beach, and pretty soon, the ground is like how it was before.

“Wonderful.” Schumacher says, and brushes his hands on his robes even though he didn't do anything. “I think we should go inside the castle now. Get you two back to bed.”

Sebastian stifles a yawn besides Jenson. Jenson smiles.

“We'll catch you up.” He tells Schumacher. “I want to take the long route back, take it all in.”

“Very well.” Schumacher says, and nods at them. “Goodnight Jenson and Sebastian.”

“Goodnight Sir.” They chorus, and watch him march off towards the castle.

“I'm sorry it wasn't what you wanted.” Sebastian says quietly, and Jenson shrugs.

“Can't have everything.” He replies, and then nudges Sebastian. “Hey. At least we found it though! That's going to be a cool story to tell our grand kids.”

“You think too far ahead.” Sebastian complains, but Jenson can tell he doesn't mean it. “Hey, Jens?”

“Yeah, Seb?” Jenson asks. The air is suddenly more still than before.

“Here's something for you to keep.” Sebastian says, and leans in.

Their first kiss is soft, and gentle, and Sebastian kisses like he's scared that Jenson will push him away. Jenson wraps one arm around Sebastian, keeping him firm, and kisses away his fear.

They break apart, but not away from each other, their hands still clasped, and Jenson still holding Sebastian's waist.

“How was that?” Sebastian whispers.

“Magic.” Jenson replies, and kisses him again.

 


End file.
